eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Pamilya
"Pamilya" is the first Holy Tuesday episode of the 2018 edition of the annual drama anthology Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special. It precedes the episode "A Daughter's Love" in the Tuesday lineup. The episode aired on 27 March 2018 with a total runtime of 62 minutes. Each year, the anthology replaces the noontime show's regular programming in observance of the solemnity of Holy Week. Standalone episodes of short dramas are shown from Holy Monday to Holy Wednesday, with each episode having different characters, story, and director. It is topbilled by Ryan Agoncillo, Paolo Ballesteros, and Jake Ejercito. Supporting cast includes Ronaldo Valdez, Baste Granfon, and John Rendez. The episode is directed by Real Florido. Plot Paco (Ryan Agoncillo) returns to his family in the province and is warmly welcomed by his father Rody (Ronaldo Valdez). Meanwhile, Andoy (Paolo Ballesteros) is unhappy to see his older brother, still feeling upset by his abandonment of the family years ago. Right before forcibly leaving, Paco belittled his father and their family's pottery business and proclaimed that he had larger dreams than to play with mud. As a result, Andoy questions the true motive of Paco's sudden return. He warns his father to be careful, but Rody remains forgiving and optimistic. Immediately, Paco shows interest in the sales and profits of the family's pottery business. It is later revealed that Paco desperately needs money to pay off his debt to a loan shark who is threatening to kill him and his son. The lender gives him a deadline of three weeks to provide the money. Paco finds a way to convince his father to sell the business through his youngest brother Lester (Jake Ejercito), who is also planning to start a new life with his girlfriend in Manila. He uses Paco's dreams to make their father realize that none of his children wants to continue the pottery business, suggesting that they sell it so they can use the money to achieve their personal aspirations. Rody surprisingly gives the suggestion some thought. Rody tells Paco that he will agree to give up the business under one condition: He must recreate the clay jar that he angrily threw on the floor the day he abandoned his family. Paco resentfully returns to the potter's wheel and spends days trying to form the requested jar. Paco finally recreates the jar, but his son Jed (Baste Granfon) accidentally breaks it before getting a chance to show it to his father. Paco yells at his son, which his father and his brothers immediately halt. Rody assures Paco that he will not get any money if he doesn't change his attitude. Because of the stressful confrontation, Rody suffers a heart attack. After discovering that this is his father's second heart attack, Paco blames his two brothers. Lester and Andoy lash out at their older brother's insensitive remarks, noting his lack of help and communication with the family during his ten-year absence. During the heated argument, Paco punches Lester for calling him a traitor. Rody meets with his oldest son who is back at the potter's wheel struggling to replace his broken jar. He hands Paco a check with the amount of money he desperately needs, revealing that Lester confessed about his situation. Paco apologizes to his father and his brothers for his selfishness. Together, they decide not to sell the business because of its priceless value for their family. Paco and his son decide not to return to Manila and instead help out with the pottery business. Cast Main cast * Ryan Agoncillo as Paco Leoncito * Paolo Ballesteros as Andoy Leoncito * Ronaldo Valdez as Rodolfo "Rody" Leoncito Supporting cast * Jake Ejercito as Lester Leoncito * Baste Granfon as Jed Leoncito * John Rendez as George Accolades Dabarkads Awards Full episode Category:Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special Category:Episodes of Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special Category:Television Specials Category:Quality Articles